El Hokage Legendario
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Secuela de el lado humano de Sasuke Uchiha...Nueva vida..nueva aldea y nuevos peligros rondan la vida de Naruto y Sasuke...enemigos detras de la aldea mas poderosa de la naciones se enfrentaran a un nuevo y poderoso Hokage..una nueva leyenda esta por nacer..el del Hokage Legendario...NARUSASU YAOI MPREG


**Autora: Bueno mis queridos lectores, después de tanto tiempo la segunda parte del lado humano del Sasuke Uchiha está aquí , El Hokage Legendario, esta historia es más larga que la primera parte serán más de 70 capítulos aunque pueden ser más o menos, pero a mediados de eso está lo que pienso hacer, de una voy aclarar que esta historia es Yaoi, así que los que son homofóbicos de una sigan de largo por favor**

**En los últimos capítulos de el lado humano de Sasuke Uchiha tuve varios comentarios negativos y reclamos tardíos por eso aquí más o menos diré como va a estar estructurada la historia para evitar futuros reclamos**

**Género: drama, lemon, m preg, romance, aventura y muerte de personajes**

**Parejas: NaruSasu, KakaIru, KakaObi, ItaDei, KarinSui**

**Arco I: se desarrollara en la Aldea Esperanza, la nueva vida de nuestra pareja y sus amigos….**

**Enemigos: Cazadores de Donceles , Ninjas Renegados, Mercenarios de Esclavos**

**Arco II: la Aldea Esperanza es la más poderosa de todas las naciones, protege los poderes espirituales, hogar de los nueves bijues legendarios, finalmente es conocida por el resto de la naciones, y ahora cientos de ninjas de todas las naciones están en búsqueda de conquistar su poder y destruir su imperio**

**Enemigos: Aldea Brumosa, Aldea de las Sombras, Aldea de la Arcilla, y el grupo Escorpio un grupo mercenario con influencias de un ex miembro de los Akatsuki**

**Arco III: Reencuentro con el Pasado: La Aldea Esperanza es la sede de los exámenes chunin que celebrara las o naciones sin embargo para la sorpresa de muchos varias aldeas de otras naciones fueron invitadas, entre ellas nada más y nada menos que las Aldea de la niebla, Aldea del Rayo, Aldea de la Roca, Aldea de la Arena y la más importante Aldea de la Hoja.**

**Enemigos: Akatsuki, y las aldeas que conforman las cincos naciones.**

**Bueno mis lectores más clara no pude ser, le di claramente la estructura de la historia, en cuanto a los personajes, obviamente los principales serán Naruto y Sasuke, verán su crecimiento, sus nuevos poderes y el liderazgo que tienen en la aldea, además de cierta sorpresita de una linda familia, bueno no digo más, y les dejo el comienzo del primer arco, de una empieza tres años después de su llegada a la aldea…**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Arco I <strong>

**Una Nueva Vida:**

Hace tres años la Aldea Esperanza , una aldea legendaria desconocía por casi todo el mundo, ubicada secretamente en los más incognitos rincones de las cinco naciones , se convirtió en el nuevo hogar de algunos ninjas que abandonaron la cabeza de las cincos Naciones, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, esos ninjas eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, que junto a sus seres queridos Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, y otras personas como Deidara, Karin , Suigetsu y Juugo vinieron a esta aldea en búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de comenzar desde cero, de dejar todo lo malo atrás especialmente el rubio y el azabache que literalmente vivieron un infierno en su antigua aldea, Naruto por ser el contenedor del Kyubi fue maltratado e ignorado por los aldeanos desde que era huérfano, fue culpado por cosas que nunca tuvieron que ver con el aun así el rubio desde niño soñó con ser respetado por ellos, lucho contra el odio de su propia gente y con muchos esfuerzos se convirtió en un gran ninja incluso en un tiempo fue el héroe de la aldea después de salvarla del ataque despiadado de Pain uno de los líderes del grupo Akatsuki, por su parte su pareja Sasuke Uchiha tiene un historial encima y no precisamente muy halagador, desde niño se le considero como alguien frio un ser sin sentimientos, y aunque su frialdad cautivaba la atención de la mayoría de las jóvenes en Konoha, nadie podía ver quién era el joven detrás de esa mascara de odio, debió a la tragedia que vivió por la masacre de su clan en manos de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha.

Después de las diferencia entre estos dos jóvenes , surgió el amor del uno para el otro, sin embargo jamás fue bien visto por sus seres más cercanos que de una le dieron la espalda , la mayoría al rubio ya que entre los dos jóvenes Sasuke Uchiha jamás fue del agrado de nadie, en cambio Naruto a pesar de todo , de su sufrimiento desde niño supo encontrar la amistad en algunos ninjas pertenecientes al grupo de los nueves novatos como Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, todos ellos además de Tsunade, Shizune habían dado esperanzas al rubio de un nuevo futuro y que finalmente los aldeanos y el resto de las naciones lo iban a respetar como el shinobi que era, lamentablemente eso no ocurrió, más bien Naruto fue tan o más traicionado que el propio Uchiha menor, cuando más necesitaba su apoyo y su compresión para luchar por Sasuke estos encabezado por la quinta Hokage de Konoha vendieron a su Uchiha al desgraciado de Danzo y eso es algo que él jamás perdonara sobre todo a aquella mujer rubia que alguna vez considero como su abuela.

Bueno ahora han pasado tres años desde que ellos llegaron a la Aldea Esperanza, con nuevos sueños e ideales para cada uno de ellos, ahora estaban más claro de la realidad que los rodeaba, eran conscientes que Aldea Esperanza no era cualquier aldea, era una aldea legendaria que cientos de ninjas de otras naciones han intentado destruirla, el aura espiritual , además de ser la única nación que controla los cinco elementos del arte ninja y son los guardianes de los bijue, esta aldea además de las otras 8 naciones legendarias, tenían características únicas muy distintas al resto de las naciones, los aldeanos tenían mayor participación en las decisiones del Hokage, y a sus vez los grupos conocidos como shinobis, ninjas de nivel de genin, chunin, jounin, y ambus, tenían la particularidad de poder realizar otras labores diarias muy distintas a lo que están acostumbrados, además tenían sueldo fijo indistintamente de las misiones, días de vacaciones y tenían una especie de salvamento de salud en caso de salir herido en alguna misión que realicen, en fin esta aldea se podía considerar la más avanzadas del resto de las naciones que conforman el mundo ninja.

En la Academia de Artes Mistyca y Ninja de la Aldea Esperanza un muy cansado Iruka Umino finalmente terminaba de dar sus clases, el día de hoy fue muy largo para él , eso de dar clase ninjas, luego literatura y preparar la obra de teatro de este año realmente lo tenían ajetreado pero no negaría a si mismo que se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, adoraba a estos niños eran traviesos como cualquier niño, pero tenían un carisma y un amor a las clases que jamás había visto en pequeños como ellos, además incluso en el Orfanato de la Aldea niños que han perdido a sus padres por enfermedades o asesinatos de ninjas renegados y mercenarios que buscan apoderarse de Aldea Esperanza a como dé lugar, esos niños también tenían una sonrisa sincera lo cual le aligeraba el peso de su trabajo. Viendo a los niños saludar a sus padres cálidamente no pudo dejar de pensar en sus pequeños ex estudiantes, Naruto y Sasuke ambos con un pasado doloroso, no pudieron disfrutar su niñez como cualquier niño, el primero tuvo una lucha constante por sobrevivir ante el odio de los aldeanos , el otro vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor , además de representar con orgullo el clan Uchiha lo cual solo pudo traer más que lágrimas y dolor a Sasuke y dicho dolor lo sintió Naruto al ver el sufrimiento de la persona que amaba en manos de su propia gente, pero sacudió la cabeza en negación no era momento de volver a recordar el pasado ahora cuando su hijo adoptivo y el menor de los Uchiha finalmente eran felices en esta aldea.

-Ohayo Iruka san-dice una mujer apareciendo detrás de Iruka

-Ohayo Miyato-sonrie el moreno- al parecer terminaste las clases también

Miyato era una compañera de trabajo de Iruka, era una profesora encargada de impartir clases de genjutsus para los ninjas y moldeo de auras para las sacerdotisas entre sus estudiantes tenía a Sasuke como su principal pupilo ya que este sería el nuevo guardián de la aldea junto con Naruto Namikaze.

-Si la verdad que este año los niños son más desenvueltos que antes-sonríe sinceramente Miyato- espero que se preparen bien para ser buenos ninjas, además de hacer lo que ellos quieran hacer

Iruka asintió dándole la razón a su amiga, dicho esto ambos se fueron a almorzar juntos , mientras tanto cerca de ahí en un edificio de la aldea donde funciona el periódico de la aldea este se encontraba con movimientos de personas que se movían de un lugar a otro que volvía loco a su editor en jefe Endo Mirae, el joven editor era una persona calmada aunque a veces la gente le gustaba agotar su paciencia, tenía a su cargo a varias personas entre ella una joven Kunoichi y nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake ex ninja de Konoha, ex sensei del antiguo equipo 7 y algo como un padre adoptivo para Sasuke Uchiha, hace dos años atrás el Hokage de la Aldea Aoshi Takamura le ofrecio un puesto en el periódico sabiendo de antemano algunas mañas del ninja peli plateado, todos sabían que Kakashi era pervertido de primera pero también era una persona astuta, inteligente y sabia el Roukaime que era la persona perfecta para el periódico de la aldea.

Y efectivamente para la sorpresa de su actual pareja Iruka Umino y de los demás el peli plateado ha tomado muy en serio su papel como co editor del periódico, escribe un artículo semanal y ya cientos de aldeanos lo admiran y siempre critican positivamente, además de él eran varios ninjas y Kunoichis que trabajaban en el periódico, entre ellos Renzo y Misao, el primero ayudo al rescate de Sasuke de la cárcel Ruoshini hace tres años y la segunda era una Kunoichi de piel blanca y pelo negro oscuro amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, era muy joven y liberal para todo el mundo.

-¡Kakashi, Kakashi lo logre!-exclamaba alegremente Misao entrando como loca al periódico

Sin embargo este no se inmuto al alboroto que ocasionaba la joven Kunoichi, aún seguía leyendo su Icha Icha mientras de reojo revisaba los otros artículos de su compañero, pero no se esperó el tremendo grito de la joven….

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito fuertemente Misao haciendo que prácticamente el edificio temblara del tremendo grito

-Misao estoy aquí-suspira profundamente Kakashi-no tienes que gritar, no sé porque tanto escandalo

Ala peli negro le salió un tic en el ojo ese Kakashi siempre la saca de quicio y no sabe porque , aunque Kakashi saca de quicio a cualquiera sino pregúntele a su pareja Iruka Umino.

-Bueno no perderé más tiempo contigo Kakashi-suspira profundamente Misao-lo que te iba a decir es que conseguí la manera de conseguir la historia antigua de las 9 Naciones Legendarias, no ha sido muy fácil puesto que Aoshi sama ha sido algo renuente en ese aspecto

-¿Y porque eso Misao?-Pregunta con curiosidad Kakashi-creo que es normal dar a conocer la historia de las naciones, al menos a nuestros aldeanos.

-No es porque no quiere Kakashi-suspira profundamente la Kunoichi- es que incluso para él la historia de las 9 Naciones no está completa o al menos no cuadra en algunos aspectos.

En ese aspecto Kakashi miro detenidamente , esperando que la joven continuara con su relato.

-Nuestra aldea fue creada mucho antes que las cinco naciones-continua Misao-a pesar de que en la historia Konoha es conocida como la primera nación fundada por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha , ya la Aldea fue creada y al parecer Jubi el dios de los bijues la escogió como el hogar de los demás bijues, también se cuenta que los clanes Senju y Uchiha sabían de la existencia de la aldea, pero no especifica porque.

-Según lo que Nadesko le explico a Sasuke y Naruto-dice Kakashi-Madara Uchiha tuvo un acercamiento con Yuma el primer anciano de la aldea, este encuentro no fue precisamente amistoso y de ahí era que el primer Concilio de la aldea, prevenían o presentía del ataque de Konoha a nuestra aldea.

-Sí y eso ocurrió dos veces Kakashi-prosigue la pelinegro-el secuestro de Mikoto y Kyubi, además de la desaparición de Aoshi sama y por último la destrucción del hogar de los bijues, gracias a Sasuke Kun ellos pudieron regresar a salvo..ahora lo que he investigado es más importante aun

Nuevamente el peli plateado se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar su relato.

-Nuestra aldea tenía relaciones amistosas con la aldea de donde proviene Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto Kun-dice seriamente Misao-Seiko una de las elegidas como sacerdotisa médica, había señalado que había un método para controlar el poder de Kyubi sin la necesidad de que Kushina pudiera ser su contenedora…en pocas palabras Kakashi la madre de Naruto tuvo a Kyubi por poco tiempo , como dijo Aoshi sama el único contenedor de Kyubi ha sido Naruto

-Sé que lo que Aoshi y tu dicen es verdad-suspira el peli plateado-pero no puedo entender cómo es que la madre de Naruto si mantuvo a Kyubi dentro de ella, además el ataque de Kyubi sucedió estuve ahí

-Si pero los Uchihas son expertos en ilusiones y manipular la mente Kakashi-dice seriamente Misao-Aoshi y Nadesko le prometieron a ustedes en especial a Naruto y Sasuke contar todo acerca de lo sucedido con sus padres, y este año en que finalmente se dará a conocer al nuevo Hokage y el nuevo sacerdote o miko en este caso Sasuke Kun, en todo caso sabremos todo lo que sucedió hace más de 16 años atrás.

Kakashi solo asintió e inmediatamente empezó a leer el artículo de su compañera, sea cual sea el misterio que rodea la Aldea Esperanza, tenía el presentimiento que su antigua aldea Konoha tenía mucho que ver en eso..

Lejos del centro de la aldea, específicamente en los alpes montañosos de la Aldea Esperanza, donde la nieve de las montañas poco a poco se derriten dejando ver que muy pronto la primavera llegara a la aldea. Era la parte más hermosa de Aldea Esperanza, aunque en realidad toda la aldea era hermosa , al menos para los ojos de aquellas personas que la han visto por primera vez..afuera de una cabaña situada en lo más alto de las montañas , habían varias personas reunidas felizmente, era la hora del almuerzo, con panes, quesos de cabra, leche e incluso ramen todos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

En especial dos jóvenes sonreían alegremente viendo como sus seres queridos disfrutaban del almuerzo, uno de ellos era Naruto Namikaze, un rubio de ojos azules tez morena con tres marquitas en su rostro, ahora más maduro era actualmente Jounin de la Aldea Esperanza y en pocos meses seria el nuevo Hokage, vestía la misma vestimenta de Kakashi y Iruka, su físico era más alto que Sasuke, su cabellera más corta, tenía un porte más maduro , muchas aldeanas se morían por el pero sabían que cierto azabache era el dueño de su corazón. En cuanto al propio Sasuke físicamente dio más o menos un cambio radical, aunque tenía el mismo estilo de cabello, salvo la pollina en su frente, su físico cambio, sus heridas estaban prácticamente curadas, y aunque en un principio la propia Lady Nadesko dudaba de que sus cicatrices desaparecieran por completo, la mayoría de ellas si lo hicieron mostrando nuevamente su piel de porcelana, el azabache vestía desde que llego a la aldea Kimonos especiales para Donceles, pero ahora desde hace un año vestía formalmente el kimono blanco y rojo que lo representaba como el futuro sacerdote de la aldea..suspiro profundamente mientras veía el fantástico paisaje de las montañas …se estremeció al sentir dos brazos que envolvían su cintura…sabía bien quien era esa persona..

-Pensando mucho Sasuke-susurra Naruto en voz baja al oído de Sasuke

Este sonriéndole se volteo dándole un suave beso le respondió

-No mucho Naru-sonríe sinceramente el azabache-pensando que siento que todo esto es un sueño…un sueño que ha durado tres años y temo que en cualquier momento voy a despertar…

-Eso no va a pasar mi Sasu-dice Naruto besando nuevamente a Sasuke-en primer lugar todo esto es real , y si en caso fuera un sueño entonces no sería el único en no querer despertar…

El azabache nuevamente le sonrió felizmente y se volvieron a besar pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin..

-¡ Hey par de tortolos dejen eso y vengan a comer!-exclama molesta Nadesko-sigan así mis lindos mocosos y seguramente más tarde que temprano Aoshi será abuelo jajajajajajajaja

Todos tenían tremenda gota en la cabeza, Aoshi que escucho el comentario de la sacerdotisa la miro fríamente, sin embargo nadie noto el sonrojo del azabache y el murmullo que decía a sí mismo..

-Si supieras vieja bruja-murmura en voz baja Sasuke-si supieras…

Sonrió al tocar suavemente su vientre , mantenía algo a Naruto y los demás , esperaba el festival de la aldea para darle la noticia que cambiara su vida y la de su rubio. Cuando ambos se dirigían a donde estaba los demás, Naruto se vio secuestrado por Zoicite, Sango y Amaya…

-¡Se pueden saber que les pasa a ustedes ttebayo!-exclama algo molesto Naruto-estoy cansado, he tenido tres misiones seguidas ttebayo, quiero comer con mi Sasuke es mucho pedir..

Solo se encontró con tres miradas frías que lo hacían estremecer involuntariamente

-Es mucho pedir tres años mi lindo rubio-dice secamente Zoicite-tres años lindo rubio , tres años ya han pasado y nada de nada, que espera para proponerte al lindo azabache que este este anciano, sinceramente lindo rubio yo sabía que eras lento pero no tanto…

Naruto tenía una gota en la cabeza…

-No pensé que llegara el día que diría esto-suspira profundamente Sango-pero estoy de acuerdo con Zoicite, han pasado tres años no hay nada que lo separen y sé que Sasuke Kun espera que tú te decidas Naruto Kun, entonces porque tanta la espera.

-Además si no te das cuenta Naruto-sonríe pícaramente Amaya-Sasuke es uno de los Donceles más hermoso en la aldea, y aunque todos saben de su relación eso no quita que el reciba algunas miradas, sino recuerda lo que paso en la aldea de las frutillas jajajajajaja

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar como algunos hombres de esa aldea miraban de reojo a su azabache, era una de las primeras aldeas que ambos visitaban en conjuntos con Aoshi y Nadesko, sino fuera por la propia sacerdotisa él hubiera acabado con esos miserables que se querían pasar de listo con su Doncel..las aldeas que están alrededor de Aldea Esperanza son de buen corazón pero uso así tienen algunos pervertidos entre ellos.

-Cálmense las tres-suspira profundamente Naruto-todo está perfectamente calculado ttebayo…

Las tres lo miraron nuevamente fríamente , por lo cual no le quedo de otra que sacar de su bolsillo lo que tenía bien guardado para su Teme. Era un anillo bañado de oro puro con un hermoso zafiro incrustado y a la vez por dentro dos pequeñas gemas de tilde naranja y azul oscuro….en verdad el anillo realmente era espectacular…

-Kyaaaaaaa mi lindo rubio-dice Zoicite abrazando fuertemente a Naruto-aunque eres muy lento para las cosas…al menos tienes buen gusto…

-Déjame…res…pi..rar..Zoicite-dice entre cortadamente Naruto

De inmediato la impulsiva rubia lo soltó dejando a sus compañeras con una gota en la cabeza….

-La verdad es hermoso Naruto Kun-sonríe alegremente Sango-entonces lo tienes planeado todo para proponerle a Sasuke Kun no..

-Así es Sango-sonríe más calmado Naruto-Aoshi junto con Shukaku me ayudaron en la mina de la aldea a escoger las piedras preciosas y fuimos a que Salomón y nos hizo el anillo, ahora esperare el día más importante para pedirle matrimonio finalmente a mi Teme

-¿ Entonces para cuando Naruto Kun?-pregunta una muy emocionada Amaya-digo no puedes darle la razón a Zoicite, no puedes esperar a que tú y Sasuke estén viejitos para proponérselo o si…

Y los demás incluso Zoicite tenían una gota en la cabeza

-¡Por supuesto que no Amaya!-exclama el rubio con fastidio-se lo propondré en el festival de los Donceles..ahi finalmente le pediré a Sasuke Uchiha que se case conmigo ttebayo

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno que les pareció…aclaro que todo está pasando tres años después así que nada de que es demasiado rápido lo digo con respecto a Sasuke..tambien repito si quise dejar prácticamente la estructura de la historia, es para evitarme constante reclamos que tuve al final de la primera historia..y resalto finalmente que esta historia no tienen ningún parecido con el anime ni el manga por si acaso me reclaman eso… es todo inventado .. es un fics después de todo y todo puede pasar..quitando eso espero que haya sido de su agrado..si quiere revisen por favor..<strong>


End file.
